


The Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Abuse, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Mister Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Flesh finds herself with Miss Itch and Mister Scratch before the past haunts her. Inspired by the last few issues of Spider-Woman featuring Mattie Franklin.





	The Reunion

I don't own Spider-Woman characters.

 

 

Flesh scowled at Miss Itch and Mister Scratch after they revealed they were her parents. How could she recognize them now? Her eyes settled on their fancy tops, dark hair, sharp teeth, pale skin, canes, etc. ''Are you returning for a family reunion?'' Flesh asked.

 

Mister Scratch and Miss Itch smiled as they nodded. They approached Flesh. 

 

''Not a complete reunion. A certain sister will never be with us,'' Flesh said.

 

Miss Itch and Mister Scratch began to scowl. 

 

''You abandoned me after you ordered me to look after Bonnie.'' She focused on Mister Scratch again. ''You never liked me. You just cared about Bonnie,'' she said.

 

Flesh's scowl remained. *I remember a heart attack causing Bonnie's death. I remember refusing to aid her. I remember not doing anything for her.* There were other things Flesh remembered. Things such as a variety of junk food Bonnie always consumed.

 

Flesh's eyes remained on Mister Scratch. ''You spoiled Bonnie. You gave her everything she desired. Bonnie didn't have to always eat junk food. You also harmed her. Your dear flesh and blood,'' she said.

 

Flesh saw tears in Mister Scratch's eyes and gasped. ''Father?'' she muttered. Her eyes widened the minute tears ran down Mister Scratch's face. *Beloved Bonnie* she thought.

 

Mister Scratch lifted his cane and brought it down on Flesh's arm. He viewed her wincing. ''You just don't know when to quit,'' he said. Mister Scratch remembered Bonnie and sobbed for a few moments.

 

''Maybe the entire family can be reunited in spirit,'' Flesh said. She shuddered at the thought of always being with Bonnie. *Maybe I'll have to look after Bonnie in the afterlife!* Her eyes became wide another time.

 

Another smile formed on Mister Scratch's face. He raised his cane above Flesh's head. ''You'll always care for Bonnie,'' he said. His cane was the last thing Flesh saw.

 

 

THE END


End file.
